Forbidden Love
by Vash's Nena Caliente
Summary: What would happen if an INCARNATION of Nuraku falls in love with Inuyasha?
1. Default Chapter

"He'll Never love Me"  
  
By: Noemi Diaz  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. I was in a large room with lattice walls. I was lying down on a straw mat and I had a wool cover on me. I sat up and yawned. I felt like I have awakened from a very deep sleep. Strangely enough I didn't remember anything, nor did I have any memories of any kind. I didn't even remember my name, if I had one that is.  
"You finally awoke." Said a young man with wavy, long black hair, and reddish, brownish eyes. He was sitting on a straw mat that was facing the window. Strangely enough, he wasn't there before. And to make things even stranger, I didn't have any clothes on! I wrapped the quilt tighter around me and I backed all the way to the other side of the room.  
"Don't be scared. I'm not going to do what you think I'm going to do."  
"Then why am I alone with you in a room, and with no clothes on?"  
"No incarnate is born with clothes on. You are my incarnate, and I shall call you.... Delaney.  
I just stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe what he was saying. "That can't possibly be true!"  
"It is. Why do you think you don't have memories, and look at your back? That spider shape mark is proof that you belong to me, Nuraku. You were made to kill Inuyasha, and anyone who interferes. You are a merciless, skillful, strong, and quick killer. That is your purpose."  
"No! That isn't, it can't be!"  
"But it is. And when you experience it, you'll love it. Kanna, bring me the swordsman!"  
A little girl dragged a tied up man into the room and placed him in the center. The man panicky struggle to get free, but the rough rope was too strong and tight to break free. The little girl slightly smiled.  
"Delaney, kill him."  
I stared at the poor man. He was crying.  
"No, I can't! And I won't!"  
"You can, and you will! It's in your nature, and you don't have a choice! It's either him or you!"  
"Fine." I murmured.  
"In case you were wondering, you are a snow wolf demon."  
I nodded and I started thinking of attacks.  
"Snow has to do with.... icicles." I thought to my self. I started focusing on my hands. They started feeling cold. I noticed some frost forming on them, and then long razor sharp icicles. I held hands in front of me, and the icicles flew out and pierced into the man's body. And that's not all; it froze him!  
"You only needed one to freeze him. I made you more powerful then you can imagine."  
I suddenly felt some prideful joy within me. I hated to admit it, but.... Nuraku was right. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
So, did you like my new story so far? I hope so. This is my third story so far. And I am doing all of them at the same time. I'm starting to get the hang of typing, story writing, and fan fiction, so you might notice that the grammar and punctuation is better then the first chapter of my first story. Please read the other stories as well, and tell me which one you like best. Please give me good tips and ideas. And if you didn't like this story or any of the other stories please tell me the flaw and what I should do to make the future chapters better. Thanks alot for your cooperation and for reading my story.  
  
Your friend and fellow author, Noemi Diaz 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "He'll Never Love Me" By: Noemi Diaz PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!!!! (^ _ ^)  
  
"I just can't believe I find joy in killing! And to make things worse.... I want to kill more."  
"It's just how you are. Since you are part of me, you find joy in killing, especially humans." Nuraku smiled at her. "Kana, get Delany clothes that best suits her wild style." With that he left. Kana stared at me for a while and then left as well.  
She soon returned with some clothes. She walked over and gave it to me.  
"Why do you look so sad?"  
She just shrugged her shoulders and left once again.  
The clothes she gave me were all made of white snow wolf fur, the Thigh high boots, the no strap tank top, the short skirt, everything. It matched alot with my silver/white hair, and it made my sapphire blue eyes standout. My snow wolf ears looked really cute with the outfit. There was a wooden vanity in the room. I picked up a brush that was on top and I started brushing my silky smooth hair. Soon someone who I thought was Kana walked in.  
"Oh, hey Kan....Who are you?"  
"My name is Kagura. Pleased to meet you.... Nuraku made you really pretty, what are you supposed to do? Make Inuyasha fall in love with you?"  
"No, I'm supposed to kill him."  
"I hate to admit it, but you won't succeed. If I couldn't kill him you can't either."  
"We'll see."  
Kagura smiled and signaled me to follow her. She led me through many curves and corridors. The walls were made of stone, and the ceilings were high with candle chandeliers hanging down from them.  
We finally stopped at a tall large wooden door. Kagura grabbed the handle and pushed open the door. The room inside was big. A large low table was in the middle of the room. Kana and Nuraku were already sitting down on mats. They had plates full of delicious, great smelling food in front of them. There were two empty mats with food in front of them for us. Kagura and I sat down to eat. None of us spoke we finished eating without even saying a word. I was just about to leave to my room when Nuraku told me....  
"Delaney, I want you to get rid of Inuyasha once and for all. You have the strength and stamina to do it. Spy on him for awhile. Figure out his weaknesses and strengths, then when you have the time, catch and KILL him, Slowly. Make sure he doesn't sense you."  
"But I still don't know how to use all my powers."  
"You'll figure it out. I made you intelligent. Let me give you a tip, when your are going to spy on him, make the air freezing cold. His nose will get numb and he won't be able to sense you."  
"Thank you for the tip, I won't let you down."  
"You better not."  
I bowed and left.  
I ran through the woods with swift speed but then I remembered.... I don't know my enemy's scent!  
"I guess I will have to search the hard way, go to human villages and ask around. But what if I get the feeling to kill again? No, I can't risk killing another human for my enjoyment. I guess I could ask other demons if they know where Inuyasha is. But what if they don't want to answer?..................... Forget it! What am I thinking? I am supposed to kill anyone who stands in my way! It's time to drop the nice, worry attitude! It's time to face the truth; I am evil and part of the most evil demon, which is Nuraku! If no one wants to answer me I'll KILL HIM OR HER! I'm going to the nearest village." With that strong thought, Delaney ran gracefully like a guzzle, through the forest floor. ******************************************************************  
  
She finally got to the nearest village. There was a tall, large, wooden gate surrounding the village.  
"They have got to be kidding if they think a demon won't be able to enter THAT!"  
She leaped over the gate with alot of ease. The villagers that were walking by looked at her startled. They started screaming and panicking.  
"Ahh, a demon!"  
"It is going to kill us!"  
"Hide the children!"  
"SHUT UP!!! Growled Delaney.  
Everyone stood quiet.  
"I am looking for the one called Inuyasha. My business with him does not concern anyone! I promise sparing your village, only if you give me the information I need."  
"We do not know anything about the one whom you speak about!"  
"Demons aren't welcome here!  
"Leave!"  
"Fools! How dare you speak to me like that! You bunch of racists! I would have spared you if you would have spoke to me in a polite manner! Today is dooms day for all of you! DIE!"  
With that she charge and killed all the people, except the children, with her razor sharp claws.  
The ground was bloody and full of dead people. The children were crying and screaming.  
"Sorry, but they brought it upon themselves! Don't worry, I won't kill you. I wont judge you for your parent's stupidities."  
Suddenly she sensed wolves. Over the gate jumped three wolf demons. Kouga and the surviving pack members.  
(P.S- I'm not sure how many survived. But after the sever attack, in another episode I saw Kouga with only two pack members. Please correct me if I'm wrong. If I'm wrong pretend that the others went hunting or something. And if you know their names please tell me.)  
"I sense Nurak.... What happened here?"  
Kouga and his friends were shocked to find people dead and children crying. He then noticed Delaney.  
"You're responsible for this?"  
"You shouldn't be talking. Your kind of wolves are well know for killing Numerous villages, including the children."  
One of Kouga's friends started panting.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"She's one pretty she wolf! Hey pretty puppy lets you and me cuddle!"  
"It's not the time to flirt! Can't you see she smells like Nuraku, Dummy?"  
"You know Nuraku?"  
"He killed my pack for no reason at all!"  
"I am truly sorry for your lost. I wasn't involved in that."  
"How come you smell like him?"  
"Because, I am his incarnation." ******************************************************************  
  
End of chapter, PLEASE REVIEW NOW!!!! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! YAY Christmas vacation for almost three weeks, and I didn't get homework, HURRAY!!!!  
  
P.S- I hope all of you get alot of presents. (^ _ ^) ****************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

"He'll Never Love Me"  
  
By: Noemi Diaz Chapter 3  
  
They are stared in bewilderment at Delaney. They were stunned at what she said.  
"So it is true then, Kagura is Nuraku's incarnation. Wait till I kill her! She's the one who murdered my pack! After her then Nuraku!"  
"Don't take it on her. She was only sent to kill them. And it's not like she had a choice, Nuraku holds our hearts in his hand. And if we betray him, he'll kill us. Now, do you happen to know Inuyasha's whereabouts?"  
"I won't tell you! You'll harm Kagome!"  
"I do not wish to kill you. You are a wolf, so you are like a brother.  
"You feel love, you spared those children and you don't want to try to kill me? You can possibly be the incarnation of Nuraku!"  
"I don't have time for this! Fine if it's the girl you are worried about, I shall not harm her, she isn't a major treat to me anyway, just tell me where he is. Besides by killing him I'll be doing you a favor. From what I heard from my master, Kagome loves Inuyasha. If I kill him, he'll be out of your way."  
Kouga thought for a while. A mischievous grin went across his handsome face. He then agreed. ***********************************************************************  
  
She ran swiftly though the woods, to the location Kouga had given her.  
BOOM!!!! She bumped hard into someone with a red outfit and dog-ears. She got up from the floor; she fell hard on her side. She cleaned off the dirt of her white fur mini skirt and gazed up at the handsome hanyou in front of her. A warm emotion started stirring within her heart. Seeds in the fertile soil of her heart started sprouting fruits of love. He got up as well and stared back at her.  
"Who is this guy? He's so attractive." She thought to herself.  
"Who's she? Man she's beautiful! What a body and face! She's even better looking then Kagome and Kikiyo!" He thought to himself.  
"I'm sorry, I'm looking for the one named Inuyasha. Do you perhaps know him?"  
"I am he. What do you want?"  
"What? HE is INUYASHA! Oh no.... I find out too late, for I am already.... In love with thine enemy! Oh curse this mad emotion called love!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know this chapter is very short, I'll write longer as soon as I get some reviews please. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Forbidden Love" Chapter 4  
  
I'm so happy that you guys reviewed me. I've been waiting for a very lllllooooooonnnnnng time.  
Please keep the reviews coming and please give me some really good  
ideas, Noemi Diaz ******************************************************************  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha repeated.  
"Umm.... Because.... I have been told that you, aswell, are seeking Nuraku. I want him dead. He.... Umm... Killed my pack. I was wondering if I could perhaps join you on your search. I assure you, I may prove to be very, very, skillful."  
"It's very dangerous."  
"I am not afraid of danger, I am danger."  
"You seem brave. But I already have three people in my group. I don't want more people."  
"Can you make an exception?"  
"Maybe.... Well, I guess so."  
"Good, you won't regret it."  
" Have you ever been told that you are very beautiful?"  
"Are you attracted to me Inuyasha?"  
"By your looks yes, but only by that. I already love another. follow me. By the way, what's your name?"  
"Delaney."  
"Why did'nt I KILL him!!! Damn! He was alone and I blew my chance away! Then again, maybe I did'nt.... By being in his crew I can gain his trust and confidence. I can learn of his plans and weaknesses.... But want if this 'love' interferes?.... I shall resist it. I must, for my sake. Besides, his heart belongs to another....But why do I feel envy for that person?" I thought deeply to myself. So deeply that I did'nt realized we got to camp.  
"We're here."  
"Huh. Oh, sorry."  
"Let me introduce you to the others."  
Two humans and a kitsune walked toward us.  
"This is Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and this brat is Shippo."  
"Hey! I'm not a brat!!! You.... You jerk!!!!"  
Fire raged trough Inuyasha's ears.  
BOOM!!! Inuyasha banged him on the head.  
"OWWW!!! You so MEAN!!!" The poor kitsune said in tears.  
"So, what are you?" The one named Sango asked me.  
"A snow wolf. Nuraku kill my pack and I wished to join you on your quest. Inuyasha accepted me. And I will eventually prove to be extremely powerful."  
"Mmmm.... Wait! I remember my grandfather telling me that snow wolves were extinct centuries ago!"  
"..... My pack was the last of our kind. We kept ourselves hidden. Now I am the last."  
"Hmp! I don't buy it. I think there's something fishy about her!" Sango whispered to Miroku and Shippo.  
"I have a question. Why can't I sense your scent?" Shippo asked in suspicion.  
"....."  
"Try to expain that!" Countered Sango.  
".... Could they know that the reason they can't sense me is because, without them knowing I'm numbing their noses with my ice powers, so they wont know that I'm an incarnation of Nuraku? No, they can't! I better come up with a good excuse quick!" I thought to myself.  
"Because of my cold body. It's so cold that it does'nt let you sense me."  
"Hmp!"  
"I can warm your body up for free." Interrupted the perverted young monk.  
"Miroku! Can't you for once calm your self!"  
"Sorry lady Kagome. I get like that when I see beautiful young women. Huh? Where did Delaney and Inuyasha go?"  
They all turned around. Inuyasha and I went to the other side of camp to talk.  
"Wow, he sure accepted her fast. When it was us he hestated to let us join the group! you better what out for her. I don't trust her one bit. I think she's up to something!"  
  
(On the other side of camp)  
  
"I know most of your friends don't accept me."  
"Feh, don't mind them. Many people don't accept me either."  
"Do you believe me Inuyasha."  
".....Yes, I do I don't know why, but I feel that I can trust you. And I hardly ever feel this way. Honestly I never speak openly to people, but I feel that I can with you. I think we might even become....friends."  
"I think we already are. So tell me, which one of those girls do you love?"  
"It's very confusing.... I love Kagome, But I love Kikyo much more."  
"Mmm, interesting. Love problems I see. Curse it. Thanks to love I hav'nt done what I am destined to do."  
"And what is that?"  
"Don't worry, one day you'll find out. But for now, let's say you and I go hunting for food!"  
"Sounds good, I'm starving!" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And let the reviews pour in! (^ _ ^) 


	5. Chapter 5

"Forbidden Love" Chapter 5  
  
"So what are we hunting for?"  
"Wild boars. I sense some not too far from here."  
"We've been walking for almost an hour!"  
"You know what? You're right, why walk when we can run? Try to beat me to the boars!... That is, if you can, li'l puppy!" With that response and a challaging smile, I ran off.  
"Hey! No one calls me a puppy!!! That's it! You're gonna get it!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to gain up with me.  
He finally catched up with me.  
"You're fast!"  
"You too!... But not fast enough!" I said with a smirk, and dashed right past him.  
I finally stopped to the goal. I bended down and gasped for breath.  
"Heh... I guess I was too fast for him."  
"Don't you mean too slow?"  
I looked up, to my surprise he was in front of me.... He beated me.  
"But.... How?"  
"Did you really think you could beat me?"  
"Man you're good. I attmit my defeat... But next time I'll be sure to beat you. Now let's go get ourselves some boars!"  
The boars were twenty feet away from us. They did'nt even noticed us. Inuyasha was about to charge at them, but I stopped him.  
"Allow me to show you the easy way to hunt."  
Inuyasha looked attentively. I lifted my arms in front of me, my hands flat. Inuyasha stared in awe as frost started forming on my hands.  
"Stand behind me if you dont want to get frozen into a popsicle."  
He did so.  
"This is the second time I use this attack. I call it 'blades of ice'."  
With one quick jolt of my hands, razor sharp icicles flew out of my hands and pierced deep into the flesh of the boars like bullets.  
"You did'nt leave one for me!"  
"Of course I did!" I said as I pointed to it.  
"Yea, one after you killed three! We can't eat four!"  
"I'll save the rest for tommorow."  
"I'll be rotten by tommorow, duh."  
"I have ice powers, remember? I'll keep it frozen, duh.  
Inuyasha smiled at me and then he started chasing the boar I left him.  
I started picking up the three boars I killed. When I finished I noticed Inuyasha still struggling to catch the pesky boar. I got tired of waiting so with a quick icicle, I killed it.  
"Hey, that was my kill!"  
"Whatever! If I decided to let you kill the other boars, we would still be here until next morning!"  
"Very funny!"  
"Yea, I know."  
"I was being starcastic!"  
"Let's go back to camp. Your friends must be starving."  
We then ran swiftly back to camp. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where were you guys?" Asked Sango in suspicion  
"Hunting, can't you see the boars were holding?  
"Of course I can, I'm not blind!"  
"Really? Then the question you asked was dumb if you can see that we went hunting."  
"......."  
"Why do you hate me so much?"  
"I dont know what you're up to. But I'll find out sooner or later! I'm not hungry, that boar might be infested with poison."  
Rage filled my heart. I could feel the evil deep within my heart emerging. But then...  
"Don't mind her. She's never been this mean. She's just going through an anger spell because Nuraku enslaved her brother. It takes awhile for her to trust people. I trust you. You're too nice to be an enemy."  
My anger disappeared.  
"Do you really believe that Inuyasha?"  
"Yea, I do."  
Tears filled my eyes. I dont want to kill him, but I will eventually have to, I must. Besides I can't have him either way, If I kill him I'll live with the guilt and I can't have him. And if I let him live I'll die and he'll be with that love of his, so I can't have him anyway. Oh I dont know what to do! I love him more than I thought! And my damn love for him just keeps growing!  
"Are you okay?"  
I awoke from my thoughts.  
"Huh, yes I'm fine." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
That night I could'nt sleep. Not only because I was stuffed from all the boar I ate. But also because I was thinking about Inuyasha. About how sweet he is to me, and about my feelings for him.  
Everyone was deeply asleep. Inuyasha was on the other side of camp sleeping on a tall oak tree.  
"I wonder..."  
I quickly dashed quietly to the tree. And climbed carefully up to the branches he was sleeping on.  
".... If I could kiss him. Here's my chance." I thought as I reached closer to him.  
"Man I love his scent. I love his strong body, his handsome face, his cute ears, his tough attitude. His soft warm skin." I thought as I traced my cold hands gently across his warm face. I slowly went closer and closer, careful not to wake him. My cold but refreshing lips touched his warm lips.  
"Mmm, he's warm." I thought as I started exploring the depths of his mouth. I wanted to keep on but he started sturring. I quickly jumped off the tree and left to the spot I was sleeping.  
"Whoa that was close."  
"Yea, very close."  
I turned around, it was Kouga. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sorry, cliff hanger....  
Thanks for reviewing my last chapters. I hope you guys and girls enjoyed this one. PLEASE review and gimmie juicy ideas for the next chapter.  
with lots of smiles, your fellow otaku Noemi Diaz  
ADIOS AMIGOS, (^ _ ^) 


	6. Chapter 6

"Forbidden Love"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"K... Kouga! What are you doing here?!"  
"I came to check up on you. I guess you're not going to kill the mutt after all."  
"I am... It's my purpose and destiny."  
"Don't kid yourself, I saw the way you kissed him with intimacy. I bet that if he wouldn't have stirred, you would've raped him in the spot." Kouga laughed.  
"I.... I will kill him! Like it or not I will."  
"You can't, you like Inuyasha."  
  
"Not like... Love." She confessed.  
"You LOVE the mutt?! You can't possibly kill someone you love!"  
"I will kill him. You'll see."  
"Delaney, you don't have to do this."  
"And I don't desire to. But I must and I will, for if I don't than master Nuraku will kill me. He holds my heart in his hands." Tears filled my eyes.  
"I'm sorry Delaney." Kouga said as he hugged me. "Hopefully things will go better for you."  
"Thank you for comforting me Kouga. It's good to know that I have someone to talk and open myself to."  
"And you can. I'll come and visit you again. See ya." He said as he left.  
I waved bye and laid back down on the ground and fell fast asleep.  
  
(Next morning)  
  
I got up and rubbed my eyes. The sun shone brightly in the morning sky. I stretched my arms and got up.  
"Good morning." Kagome said warmly, as she walked over to me and gave me peach.  
"Thanks and good morning to you too. Where's Inuyasha?" I asked as I took a big bite out of the plump juicy peach.  
"Oh, he left to train deeper in the woods. We're going to visit the village nearby and get some herbs. Would you care to join us?"  
"Umm, I think I'll stay. Thanks anyway."  
"We'll be back soon. See ya." She said as she ran to catch up with the others.  
  
As soon as she was gone I left to look for Inuyasha. It didn't take long for me to find him. I saw him in a fighting stance practicing moves with his sword I decided to stay quiet and watch him for a while.  
"I see the wind scar." I heard him murmur.  
WOOOSHHHH!!!!  
With one quick swipe of his sword all the trees that were in his way for miles disappeared.  
"Good my wind scar's getting stronger!" He said joyously. "I can't wait to find Nuraku and kill him and his stupid minions!"  
"If he only knew that I'm one of those stupid minions that he so desires to kill." I thought to my self. "What power. Nuraku never warned me about that attack. Not even I can stand against that. Than again, maybe I can. Soon the day will come when I would be forced to find out for myself."  
"Cool attack Inuyasha!" I called out to him.  
He turned around. "Oh hi Delaney. I thought you went with the others."  
"I wasn't interested. Sorry if I'm bothering you and your training."  
"No, of course not. I'm glad you came. Would you like to be my training partner? How about a one on one match? No powers nor weapons." He said as he let go of his sword.  
"You're on! Don't hold back!" I said in a smirk as I charged at him with a parade of punches. He dodged them all until I hit him hard with my knee on his you know. He fell back but quickly recovered.  
"Damn your good!" He said surprised.  
"That's not even half of it, my friend." I responded.  
Inuyasha charged to punch me but instead tricked me and switched behind me. He grabbed both of my arms tightly behind me. I struggled to get free but to no avail, until I head butted him with the back of my head and he finally let loose of me.  
"You almost had me there."  
"Feh, that was nothing." He answered as he rubbed his forehead.  
He than came at me again. This time he grabbed me by my hair.  
"You should tie and braid your long hair when you're going to fight. It may prove to be a vital weakness." He said as he tugged harder on it.  
"But it can also be a benefit." I said as I kicked him hard on the stomach and wrapped my hair around his neck. "My hair is unbreakable. Struggle all you want." I said as I tighten it tighter. I saw that Inuyasha was struggling desperately for air so I let him loose and the thanks I got was a hard double high kick on my face. I fell back and rubbed my cheek.  
"Owww." I moaned in pain as I got up, only to receive a combo of kicks and punches on my stomach. I struggled to get up, my stomach felt like a whirlpool of pain.  
"You're so going to get it Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha smiled, a cool smile that made me blush. "Come and get me than." He teased as he ran off.  
"Huh?! Hey, come back you coward!" I shouted as I chased after him.  
I followed his footprints to a lake.  
"Where's Inuyasha?"  
My question was soon answered when Inuyasha's wet hand reached out from he edge of the lake and pulled me in by my right leg.  
"Inuyasha!" I screamed as I splashed water at him. "Now I'm all wet!"  
"Your hair looks nicer wet. It's more shiny and it looks like real silver."  
  
"Thanks, you too." I said as I rubbed his dog ears.  
"Hey, don't rub da ears!"  
"What? You mean like this?" I asked as I did it again.  
"Yea, like this." He said as he rubbed my wolf ears.  
"Hey, don't rub da ears!" I copied.  
"Hey, that's my line." He laughed.  
I splashed him again with water and he splashed me back. Soon I found myself playing a game of splash tag.  
"What are those?" I asked as I pointed to the sky.  
"Kikyo's soul stealing serpents. I gotta go." I said as he ran off and ditched me.  
"Kikyo, damn her!" I cried feeling very hurt.  
"Hello, Delaney."  
I looked in front of me it was Kagura.  
"Wha.... What are you doing here? How long were you here?" I asked trying my best to remain calm.  
"I got here just now. I got word from Nuraku. He still senses Inuyasha's scent. He wants to know why you haven't done your job."  
"Because, I thought it would be much wiser to win his friendship and learn his weaknesses and plans. Then when he least expects it, I'll kill him."  
"My, that is wise! I'm sure Nuraku would like this plan better, betrayal what a wonderful plan! Anyway, Nuraku has one other job for you; he wants you to kill Kikyo. Surprisingly enough our master is in love with her. He wants her dead immediately."  
A smile spread across my face. "I would love to." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That's all for now. Please review and give me mucho ideas for the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Forbidden Love" Chapter 7  
  
First of all I want to thank all of you for reviewing and appreciating the time I took to write. And to the flamers, instead of being a hater give me ideas and tips. I hope all of you enjoy this short chapter.  
  
  
  
As soon as Kagura left, Delaney followed the soul stealing serpants to find Kikyo. She ran swiftly on the tree tops, leaping from branch to branch with agility.  
  
She finally arrived and hid behind the thick concealing leaves of a tree. When she peered down, the scene she saw filled her with deadly rage; Inuyasha was embracing Kikyo tightly. Her head rested on his chest, as he ran his fingers through her long raven hair. "I'll never let you go." She heard him say to her.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it? I feel the same when Kagome is with him. I call Kagome my woman, but I know she'll never feel the same way about me."  
"Oh, hey Kouga. I did'nt noticed you here. Anyway, I won't have to worry about that anymore."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"She's dying, today." She smiled.  
"You're killing her!"  
"Shhh. Nuraku wants her dead and so do I. Would you mind distracting Inuyasha for me?"  
"Why should I?" He smirked.  
"I won't hurt your beloved Kagome."  
"You would'nt!"  
"Of course I would'nt, you're my... What's that word again?"  
"Friend?"  
"Precisely."  
"Very well, friend. Good luck!" He then jumped down from the tree. Inuyasha spun around. "I'm so gonna tell Kagome! I won't allow you to toy with her innocent heart no longer!" Kouga fled and Inuyasha chased after him. "You damn bastard!!!!" She heard Inuyasha yell from afar.  
  
"Here's my oppurtunity." Delaney leaped gracefully off the tree.  
Kikyo turned around frightened. "W-who are you?!"  
"Your passport to hell!" Delaney snickered as she made a long sword of dry ice. "Time to crack that pot head of yours."  
Kikyo started shooting her arrows at her. But her miko powers were no match for Delaney's. The arrows did'nt even reach her, when they froze and fell to the ground.  
"This is boring." She yawned as she charged at Kikyo. Kikyo tried to dodge, but to no avail. Delaney's wolf-like reflexes were too quick for her.  
"Die." She pierced the sword deeply into Kikyo's heart. Her cry ecoed through the forest. That was her last breath.  
  
Delaney's white clothing were stained with blood.  
"I must find some other clothes and find a place to bathe." Delaney thought. She was about to leave when Kikyo's serpants blocked her way; but they easily fell dead with a few swipes of her sword. She ran off.  
  
She soon found a small water fall spring much further from the bloody scene. She took off her clothing and went under the waterfall to cleanse herself. The rushing water felt good again'st her smooth skin. And the sound of the water relieved her from her stress.  
  
"Hey!"  
"Huh?!" She turned, it was Kouga.  
"EEEK!!!" She tried to cover herself and went under water.  
"I wonder, shall I give her this blanket or not?" He snickered as he showed her a blue blanket.  
"Gimmie it!"  
"Come and get it!" He said in a grin.  
"You perv! You know very well that I can't!"  
He laughed and tossed it to her. She caught it and wrapped it around herself, than tied it like a dress.  
"Turn around while I put on my under clothes."  
He did so.  
"I'm done. So, how'd you know I was bathing?"  
"Oh, I was watching you for awhile, until I decided to get you a blanket." He snickered.  
"You ANIMAL!" She slapped him.  
"Hey, which guy would miss an opportunity like that? Damn that really hurt!" He laughed as he rubbed his cheek.  
"How did you find me?"  
"I sensed the scent of the blood."  
"What about Inuyasha?"  
"I out ran him. We better burn the evidence."  
He piled some wood and made a fire to burn her clothes.  
"Thanks so much for helping me."  
"You're welcome."  
"I owe you one, Kouga."  
"No, it's okay."  
Delaney smiled and hugged him.  
"I'll walk you back to your camp."  
"No, Inuyasha might sense you."  
"Fine, take care." He said as he left.  
  
When she got back to camp she saw everyone with a sad look on their face. Inuyasha was next to a tree crying his heart out.  
"What happened?!" She asked innocently.  
"Inuyasha found Kikyo dead after chasing after Kouga." Miroku answered.  
"Who's Kouga?"  
"He's a wolf demon who has feelings for Kagome. He told Kagome that he found Inuyasha with Kikyo and than ran off. Kagome was heart broken and she ran back to her time. When Inuyasha went back to meet with Kikyo, he found her and her serpents murdered!"  
"Inuyasha does'nt want to speak to no one right now, he's depressed." Shippo added in sympathy.  
Delaney was about to walk to him when Sango blocked her way.  
"Back away demon!"  
"Listen village girl, I'm not in the mood right now."  
"Where were you?!"  
"Bathing, mom." Delaney mocked.  
"Inuyasha does'nt want to speak to no one!"  
"Let him tell me that." Delaney said smartly as she passed by her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She cooed as she knelt down next to him and rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry."  
"I'm glad you're here." He cried as he hugged her.  
"Come, let's take a walk and take your mind off this." She murmured as she helped him up.  
"Go on, let all the pain and sorrow drain away." She said softly as she wiped his tears away.  
"I'm so happy to have a friend like you."  
"So that's all I am to him, a friend....." She thought sadly to herself.  
  
(End of chapter please gimmie ideas for the next chapter I'm kinda running outta ideas.) 


	8. Chapter 8 I love you

1"Forbidden Love"

Chapter 8

By: Vash's nina caliente

Wassup fellow otakus! Sorry I took so long to update, I was too busy getting married to Vash the stampede. That's right, I'm Vash's nina caliente (Vash's hot girl) now. So all you Vash crazy girls back off, he's taken!!! lol

"Where's your clothes?" Inuyasha asked as we walked through the forest.

"I was training and it got all torn. So I went to a nearby village and borrowed this blanket." I lied.

"I could use a good bath." Inuyasha murmured.

"Wanna go for a dip? Wash your sorrows away?"

"Nothing will ever remove the pain I feel. And I swear that when I find the person who murdered Kikiyo, I'll KILL them slowly!" He formed a tight fist. "Anyway, a good dip sounds good."

"..... If you only knew it was me." I thought as tears filled my sapphire blue eyes. "And if you only knew how much I love you...."

"Delaney, what's wrong?" He asked as he noticed me crying.

"If you only knew how much I wish I could embrace you in my arms and never let you go! How much I wish I could feel the taste of your soft lips and your warm body against mine!" I thought deeply to myself.

"Inuyasha..." I cried as I embraced him. Not caring if Nuraku was watching or not.

"Delaney..." Inuyasha was shocked.

I didn't care about anything else. All I cared about was that moment.

"I'm sorry if this is too sudden." I murmured as I finally kissed him. I expected him to push me away, but to my surprise he didn't!

His lips were just the way I imagined they would be. Soft like cotton and warm like freshly baked bread. I made the kiss more intimate as I explored the depths of his mouth.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured as I finally backed away.

Inuyasha stood in shock.

"I'm sorry..." I cried as I was about to run off. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Do you love me?" He asked as he gently touched my cold face.

"Y... yes."

"You're so cold." He said as he held me in his warm, strong arms.

"What do you feel for me, Inuyasha?"

"I... I don't know. But while you kissed me all my sadness and thoughts of Kikiyo disappeared. I felt something wonderful inside of me, something I didn't feel with her.

End of chapter!


End file.
